Most semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, are packaged at the individual die level. However, various types of MEMS devices include moving parts or other attributes that are fragile and can be damaged and/or contaminated by handling or further processing including passivation or dicing. Consequently, it would be advantageous if the individual packaging and sealing of a device could be accomplished on the substrate wafer before dicing or separation. Such wafer packaging is especially suitable for DMD devices to help protect the million plus individual mirrors to avoid handling of the device before the packaging is complete.